


Was That A Love Tap?

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acadec team texting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, For Sarah, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harley Keener, Harley is so done, High School, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, School Trip, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “I- You- Was that a love tap?” His voice raised an octave.Behind him Harley heard two synchronising cackles (he’d bet his M9 Potato Gun that it was Harry and MJ) as he covered his face tiredly.This utter idiot.
Relationships: Background Flash Thompson/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Was That A Love Tap?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You’re kidding.” 

The receptionist, lips painted dark red and stretched in a sympathetic smile, shook their head. 

“We’re sorry sir, but only one room has been booked under your names,” they smiled again, sympathy dripping from their expression.

A small useful part of his leftover brain cells noticed Flash throwing his head back and cackling like a cliche villain directly out of fairytales, and he took a moment to consider this to be an elaborate plan of his but quickly dismissed that thought. Flash was smart, yes, but he’s still a dumbass. No this - this was the work of a higher power. 

His eyes flickered over to MJ - if anyone was capable of pulling off something of this magnitude it’s her- but she was busy sketching with an almost gleeful look on her face. 

It was… disconcerting. 

And scary. 

Very scary. 

He averted his glance before he got caught staring  _ -he didn’t need that kind of stress right now _ \- and stared at Mr. Harrington who was staring right back. 

He tried to convey through his gaze the hurricane of emotions that was brewing up inside him like an inflated balloon.

An inflated balloon that was about to pop. 

And which probably was going to stream gas (along with the bloody scream of his emotions) out of his ears, his nose, his eyes and his mouth. 

Mr. Harrington stared back blankly. 

And he barely resisted throwing the soda can in his hand at his teacher’s face.

Sighing in defeat, he rubbed his face with the hope of rubbing away the mortification and embarrassment probably emanating out of him in waves.

A valiant effort. 

And he would have gotten away with no one noticing the deep blush he knew was rising if not for Peter  _ bloody  _ Parker. 

Harley tensed as a puff of warm breath assaulted the side of his face. He got a glimpse of his best friend’s mischievous brown eyes before Peter leaned closer and whispered,

“Scared, Princess?” 

Ah, there it was.

Right on time. 

Harley cursed inwardly as a flush of pink washed over his neck. Peter knew exactly how to push his buttons. Competitiveness reared its ugly head in him along with the urge to cover his face, blush and stutter like a moron.

It was a trap. Of course it was. When was it ever not? His mind screamed at him  _ it’s a freaking trap don’t- _

Harley turned (to face his doom).

“You wish, darlin’.” 

Oh well.

Brown eyes ringed with gold, glimmering with playfulness and focused solely on him. Pink lips  twitched  into a smile worthy of the devil. 

There’s a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as his eyes involuntarily skittered down to those lips taunting him for a second before he hurriedly looked up. 

_ Trap. _

Peter, that bastard, flashed a grin and stepped back turning towards the receptionist.

Did he mention he was screwed? 

Yeah, he was  _ so _ screwed.

  
  


^~^

  
  


The trip had been organised solely by Mr. Harrington’s AP Chem class, some weeks before their graduation ceremony. They were supposed to go on a road trip, travel to some famous places and  _ enjoy _ life. 

Harley was very much not enjoying his life right now. 

This was their second stop of their trip. 

There were three more to go.

Harley sighed and leaned his head against the cold bathroom tile as water drizzled down on him from the shower head.

It’s not that he hadn’t bunked with Peter before, heck , he'd lost count of the number of times they had passed out in Peter’s room after fighting baddies or finishing a project.

But… They had never shared a bed before. Despite Peter’s consistent and constant flirting, he had never taken it further than that. And this wouldn’t have bothered Harley -  _ no _ _ , _ _ it wouldn’t have  _ \- if Peter flirted with everyone, but Peter only flirted with Harley. 

Harley scowled at the red and gray tiled wall as if it had somehow offended him personally, and  turned off the shower.

Honestly, why was he even lamenting over this? They’d always been like this, but his traitorous mind nudged at him with it’s metaphorical elbows and pulled a question from the back of it’s depths.

_ Then why does this feel different? _

Harley groaned and scrambled to get his towel. He needed to be downstairs in half an hour and he didn’t need Peter consuming his thoughts  _ and _ his real life too.

Peter Parker was insufferable, he decided as he pulled on some clothes and opened the bathroom door. He stepped out toweling his hair, and promptly froze.

_ Fuck my jinxing mind. _

Harley swallowed, blue eyes roving over the figure sprawled on the bed, limbs thrown haphazardly over the sheets yet holding a magnanimous amount of elegance.

His eyes drifted down exposed skin as the heathen stretched his body like a bloody cat causing his black shirt to roll up a few inches. 

“Hey Princess, ready to go?”

Harley raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at the smug smirk resting on Peter's face. 

“Who are you trying to impress?” 

Peter blinked and cocked his head inquisitively.

Harley waved his hand vaguely over the general direction of brunette.

“Wearing just a shirt and jeans when it’s probably going to get cold later?” Harley snarked, feeling satisfaction curling in his stomach as Peter flushed. “Either you are trying to impress someone or forgot the fact that spiders can’t thermoregulate.” 

Then,  Harley widened his eyes mockingly and spoke as if he was shocked to the core. “Please don’t tell me you actually forgot that you could freeze to death! That’d be so awful, wouldn’t it?” 

He let out the chuckle that had been bubbling up in his throat at the disgruntled puppy look Peter sported. 

The brunette huffed, nose scrunched up at the laughing boy, and rolled out of the bed.

“Yeah well if you are quite finished laughing at my hard efforts, can we go?”

Harley snorted.

~_~

**Chat:** **_We aren’t paid enough for this_ **

**Participants:** **_Solo, Angelou, Lizard, Sapphic Bitch, Lesbian Bitch, Wrong, Flynn, I Am Four, Just Bitch, Unwilling Asset._ **

  
  


**Lizard:** . . .

**Flynn:** Same

**Solo:** i told you he acts different 

**I Am Four:** yes! but we didnt think this much!!!!!

**Just Bitch:** He be fucking hot tho

**Unwilling Asset:** Language 

**Wrong:** English

**Lesbian Bitch:** Emoji

**Lizard:** ASL

**Unwilling Asset:** S I G H 

**Angelou:** Did he just-

**Flynn:** OMG

**I Am Four:** everything i know is a lie 

**Unwilling Asset:** what

**Unwilling Asset:** on second thought I do not want to know but yes He does act different when around Him.

**Solo:** back 2 business then 

**Angelou:** Well Phase 1 is  a  success. Congratulations @ _ Unwilling Asset _ for not giving in to the  _ power _

**Solo:** that is an achievement feel proud  _ @Unwilling Asset _ !!

**Unwilling Asset:** trust me i am

**Sapphic Bitch:** It’s cliche tho, forcing them to share a bed what if it doesn’t work????

**Just Bitch:** It’s Them, of course it’s gonna work 

**Lizard:** Well i hope it does at least for my sanity 

~v~

  
  


Their last stop today was a park, something Harley greatly appreciated as they were just in time to experience the orange glow of the sun setting over the trees. 

A faint breeze brushed against him, seeping through his clothes, into his skin and sinking into his bones. A smile, revealing his contentment, tugged at his lips and Harley slouched against a tree trunk very much at ease as he watched his friends laugh, run around each other and talk endlessly.

He huffed out a laugh as he saw Flash squirming and whining underneath Harry, who looked all too pleased with his capture. 

Lips curled into a grin, he shifted his eyes searching for that one soul who was missing. 

“Oh my god,” Harley stared with increasing incredulity at the figure hiding under a willow some trees away rubbing his arms furiously.

“You utter dumbass,” Harley huffed and strode through their scattered group to him.

As Harley neared the other boy, Peter raised his head and gave a sheepish grin, which annoyingly enough just brought forth immense fondness in him.

Harley took off his jacket and threw it at the little doe-eyed monster’s chest, and crossed his arms waiting for Peter to pull it on.

Harley sighed, exasperated as Peter shot him another nervous glance. 

“Listen Harley, I can explain, I promis-  _ ouch! _ Harley!” Peter yelped, stumbling a bit as Harley twisted his earlobe. 

“Dumbass.” 

Peter scrambled back quickly, one hand held to his ear. 

“I’m sorry! I just-” He stopped abruptly, and Harley noted with vague amusement and extreme curiosity as his face flamed brighter than a fire-engine. 

“You just what?” Harley asked, biting down his own smile as his best friend struggled to form a coherent sentence.

The boy who could flirt at any time of the day, in any situation was stuttering and bumbling around, radiating painful amounts of shyness. 

Harley snorted and bopped the brown eyed boy’s nose softly, finally allowing his lips to quirk into a fond smile.

Peter blinked, his face riddled with bewilderment. He looked cross-eyed at his nose before returning back to stare at Harley. 

“I- You-  _ Was that a love tap _ ?” His voice raised an octave.

Behind him Harley heard two synchronising cackles (he’d bet his M9 Potato Gun that it was Harry and MJ) as he covered his face tiredly. 

This utter idiot. 

He dropped his hands and glanced at Peter again deciding to drop the matter  altogether .

“You’re not too cold , are you?” 

Peter shook his head mutely, still scrutinizing him, his lips pulled into an adorable pout. 

Another wave of fondness slammed against Harley’s rib cage. A tingle travelled across his chest down to his finger tips and before he could convince himself otherwise, Harley deftly hooked two fingers into Peter’s belt loops and pulled him closer. 

Close enough to see fluttering lush eyelashes hiding the doe eyes underneath. 

Close enough to smell the scent of strawberries and honey, lingering on his skin and hair. 

Close enough to hear the breath hitching in Peter’s throat. 

Close enough to breathe in the same air as him.

Close enough to press his lips against his, and taste. 

Harley dipped his head and rested his chin against Peter’s collarbone.

“Harley,” Peter huffed out with a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the blonde pressed against him. 

“Mm?” 

“So that  _ was  _ a love tap?” 

Faintly, he heard Mr. Harrington moan in pain somewhere behind.

Harley stiffened. 

“You arsehole,” he growled and pushed at the cackling moron and struggled against him. “You are such an arsehole!”

The utter nerve Peter had exhausted him physically, emotionally, figuratively, metaphorically and even spiritually. 

“Ow ow  _ ow _ !” Peter tried to edge away without releasing Harley from his arms. “Querido, that hurt!”

Harley narrowed his eyes, before shifting to look at Peter’s shoulders. His face softened, erasing the furrow of his eyebrows. 

“You said they healed darlin,” Harley brushed his palm against Peter’s neck with the touch of a feather and allowed Peter to pull him closer. 

“They did, but it might take another day to fully stop hurting.” 

“Dumbass.”

“Oh I know.”

  
  


~_~

Later, when the sun had set and the moon had risen, shining through the wisp-like clouds, their little group crashed into their hotel room with minimal casualties. 

Heavy emphasis on ‘minimal’. 

“You did that on purpose!” Abe shrieked at Charles, dusting at his clothes and picking at his hair, his hand coming away with a feather between his fingers. 

Charles raised his arms in the universal sign of surrender, “I didn’t realize those kinds of birds even existed in this place! They are usually not seen here!”

“Oh you keep track of birds now do you?” Sally, another one of Abe's victims, grumbled.

“I’m sorry!”

Peter started to laugh, only for it to be cut by a jaw-cracking yawn.

“I’m going to bed,” he rubbed his eyes and gave a pointed look at Harley who was swaying on his feet. “And so are you.” 

Instead of putting up a fight or making a sarcastic retort as he usually would have done, Harley nodded quietly and stumbled up the stairs with Peter after waving goodnight to the others. 

Body feeling like lead and aching everywhere, Harley slithered into the bed after Peter and curled against the blankets with a mewl of relief. 

Behind him Peter snorted, and Harley too tired to retort with words aimed a kick at him. 

It didn’t miss. 

But there was no sound of pain. 

Pity. 

Just as he was getting incredibly comfortable in the bed, Peter picked that time to curl an arm around his waist to pull him closer and start peppering his neck with soft kisses. 

“Petey,” Harley complained even as he twisted around, to accept the kiss given on the corner of his mouth. 

“Wow,” Peter mumbles, lips brushing lightly against Harley’s. “You’re shunning me? Shunning our first kiss to sleep?” 

Peter grinned into the crook of Harley’s neck, getting a tired giggle in reply for his efforts. “Shame on you, Keener.”

Harley hooked a leg in between Peter’s. tangling them before whispering, his smile evident in his voice, “at least you have me in bed, you diva. What more could you want?”

There was momentary silence broken by a shuffle, amplified by the quietness of the room, before Peter pressed another chaste kiss on Harley’s neck with a barely heard, 

“You being in my bed tomorrow, and the day after, and  the  next week, and  the  next month, and it  the next year, and - basically, forever.”

Harley’s lips twitched, and he hid his pleased smile into the crook of his elbow. 

“I thought that was already established,” hearing the sharp inhale against his neck Harley smirked. “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily, darlin’.”

“Wouldn’t wish for anything else, princess.”

  
  


~v~

  
  


**Chat:** **_We aren’t paid enough for this_ **

**Participants:** **_Solo, Angelou, Lizard, Sapphic Bitch, Lesbian Bitch, Wrong, Flynn, I Am Four, Just Bitch, Unwilling Asset._ **

  
  


**Lesbian Bitch:** That was easy? 

**Lizard:** Excuse me bitch

**Solo:** You didn’t spend every fucking day with them

**Angelou:** Everyday making you wish for the sweet release of death 

**Lizard:** With their constant pining 

**Flynn:** alright alright

**Sapphic Bitch:** got the point

**I Am Four:** So phase 2 was a success too

**Just Bitch:** Making Peter wear only wear his shirt and jeans was genius 

**Wrong:** Me bit disappointed he didnt see thru the plan but whatever 

**Angelou:** Oh wow 

**Solo:** You think he didn’t notice?

**Lizard:** He def noticed 

**Unwilling Asset:** What. Do. You. Mean? 

**Angelou:** Peter def knows and went along with it cuz he can’t plan for shit

**Solo:** ^^

**I Am Four:** So phase 3 and 4 are back up? If they aren’t together tomorrow???

**Lizard:** They will be. 

**Sapphic Bitch:** if they aren’t?!?

**Lizard:** I have no other choice than returning to Hell. 

**Solo:** Mood

**Flynn:** BABE NO!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Angelou - MJ
> 
> Solo - Ned Leeds
> 
> Lizard - Harry Osborn
> 
> Flynn - Flash Thompson
> 
> Just Bitch - Sally Avril
> 
> Sapphic Bitch - Cindy Moon
> 
> Lesbian Bitch - Betty Brant
> 
> Wrong - Abe Brown
> 
> I Am Four - Charles Murphy 
> 
> Unwilling Asset - Mr. Harrington


End file.
